


Barely Restrained

by Letterhead



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Adam is still just as savage as Beast, Angry Sex, Beast Mode Sex, Bodice-Ripper, F/M, Fucking, LITERALLY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterhead/pseuds/Letterhead
Summary: Belle loves her husband, but she's noticed the space between them since the reversal of the curse. Why has he changed so much?





	Barely Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask my why I'm writing this shameless smut instead of working on my actual stories. Instead, enjoy!

The entire village was in attendance to see the royal couple present themselves as newlyweds. Adam and Belle stood high above them all, people who once despised and mistrusted them both now bowed and applauded as if the past was truly forgotten. It seemed provincial people flourished with a ruler, and now that the couple was married they could rule as a royal pair out to conquer the Parisian countryside. Belle felt the responsibility of her role sink in as she waved to the people she once knew personally, her other arm linked with her husband. She looked towards him, alien and strange with his smooth hairless face, chiseled jaw, and shiny hair pulled back.  
It didn't make sense to her, she should love him even more with such a face but instead he felt like a stranger in her arms. He looked at her then, eyes familiar and full of feeling. The roiling emotions in her came to a halt.  
  
'At least one thing is still the same', she thought. Balls, dinners, meetings with dignitaries, he was always the same. Noble, congenial, and well poised. He did his duty well, emulating everything his station could desire. He wasn't real, though. Belle walked on egg shells, never sure what to expect of his new behavior. Should his personality be so different just because the curse was broken? Belle would never admit to it, but she was having strange nightmares. Every night as she slept in the arms of her caring husband she would imagine the Beast taking over him, whisking her away as a prisoner once again. She never imagined she would miss his vexing personality, but anything would be preferable to the drudgery of his formality.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
They sat at dinner, the Marquis and his wife were dining with them this evening. Belle sipped her soup daintily, making very idle conversation with them all. Adam sat still, his fork stabbed within a potato he would apparently never bring to his mouth. His eyes were glazed over, barely paying attention. Perhaps he was simply tired, Belle imagined. A relative had been christened, they attended the opening of new gardens nearby, and now they were entertaining the very demanding Marquis.  
  
"So." The Marquis, a dark haired and fierce looking man, said. "Madam, or Belle shall I say? Yes, I think I shall," he smirked, his wife averting her eyes in embarrassment. Belle had heard rumors he was a bit of a flirt, but in front of his and her spouses? She quickly glanced to Adam for support, but he didn't seem to take any notice.  
  
"Ah, yes Marquis?" she replied politely.  
  
"Please, call me Charles. We are so close now of course. I've heard many things about you from people. A great beauty obviously, and a great reader, some would say." He leaned over to Belle as she began to deny it. "Well I do enjoy it," she cringed, trying to maintain her polite facade.  
  
"Reading, I mean." Across the table her husband was not as absent minded as he appeared. Barely restrained under the surface he watched as the Marquis spoke much too familiarly with his wife, the Marquis own wife having quietly excused herself moments earlier.  
  
"Well, you must come visit my wife at my grand estate. She may be quite dull, but I could whisk you away to see the library. Full of books... " his lips curled into the smile of a predator, leaning in close and whispering. "And privacy." Belle felt a ringing in her ears take over as she felt nauseated by the suggestion.  
  
Immediately upon uttering such rakish words Adams thin restraint snapped, and Belle watched in slow motion as her husband grabbed the Marquis by the neck, hair loose from its tie flying about wildly, and he began to beat him senseless. Her ears suddenly began to work again, catching his thunderously familiar shouts that sent shock-waves through her body. "YOU RAKE! BASTARD!" Adam's fist struck the Marquis across his mustached face, then slamming him into the table. The older man fell to the floor, completely dazed.  
  
"Now, Prince..." he began, only to shudder and fall unconscious as a chair was splintered over his head. Nearby the servants were all still and bewildered, they hadn't expected their master to relapse so suddenly and fiercely, but there had been a betting pool about his personality. They quietly left the dining hall, not wishing to be within the path of their master’s anger. Belle's entire being was on fire. She was watching him, she knew she should stop him, but she couldn't stop seeing his bestial form superimposed over his human body as he beat the Marquis into an early sleep.  
  
"Adam," she uttered quietly, his head whipping around to her shaking form standing quietly before him.

  
"And you!" Adam yelled, causing her to jump. Adam's steps echoed through the dining hall as he rounded on her, grabbing her in his arms. "You thoughtless woman!" He held her stunned form in his grasp as he stomped out of the dining hall and through the castle. A few other servants saw them and immediately fled in fear. Belle was experiencing deja vu, and she felt guilty for the pulse of pleasure that was emanating from within herself.  
  
"Adam! Put me down!" she shrieked, Adam slamming a door behind them. She looked around as best she could, were they in the west wing? It was still as trashed as she remembered it being from when he was cursed! But she knew this area of the castle had been fixed... so had Adam done this recently?  
  
“I can no longer restrain myself Belle!” Adam shouted, tossing her down to a battered chaise none to gently. She bounced up and down, her corset constricting on her chest rather tightly causing her to gasp for air. Adam paced rabidly, muttering to himself. "Too trusting... what a rake... her kind face... can't take it any more..."  
  
"Adam, what has gotten into you?" Belle asked quietly, hands clutching the torn fabric of the chaise, chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. She startled as Adam grabbed a nearby candelabra and threw it hard, it crashed through a nearby mirror and smashed it to shards. He turned on his heel towards Belle, angrily stalking upon her. The fire in his familiar eyes changed then, from seething rage to desire as he saw his wife lying there somewhat exposed from the pleasant angle he was able to view her from. The past weeks had been hell, having to play nice and be "good" Adam for his staff, his people, and his wife most of all. He suffered through every meeting, every ball, every dinner barely containing his simmering annoyance and rage. Every little thing that used to set him off was being bottled up and he couldn't handle it. He came to the west wing many times to let out his rage, the familiar distraction feeling therapeutic. He had tried so hard for his Belle to be the man she deserved, attentive, kind, noble. But seeing the Marquis not so subtly proposition her sent him into a rage. Seeing her here amidst his destruction looking flushed and exposed, he couldn't stop himself. "Belle." he growled, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pulling her body up towards his, her breasts pressed against the hard plane of his body. Belle felt his fingers dig into the exposed flesh of her arms, desire shooting from each point of contact.  
  
"Oh." Belle mewled, the pulse of pleasure now centered in her womanhood. "Oh, how I've missed you... Beast." She slid her dainty hands up his chest. Adam growled, deep within himself and locked her into a tight and violent embrace. His mouth battled an already surrendered Belle, forcing his tongue deep within her mouth to taste her. They had never made love like this, and never outside their bedchambers. The few times they had engaged in intercourse it had been sweet and quick, just enough to ensure he wasn't overwhelming her innocent mind and body. He couldn't stop himself now, couldn't hold back all his fantasies of taking, of defiling his wife like the animal he had always been. His fingers found the square neckline of her alluring dress and tore it violently. Belle moaned, a sound foreign to both of them. Emboldened, Adam shredded the rest of the dress, eyes alight with pleasure as he undressed her violently. Her body was exposed quickly to his gaze, though her now loose skirts hung desperately onto her beautiful hips. Adam raked his hands down her back, pulling every last scrap of fabric with them, leaving red lines in his wake across her pale skin. Belle felt the scratches forming on her back and buttocks, her mouth was open in ecstasy as he manhandled her. She had always imagined it being like this, Adam or Beast she had always thought of him engaging in the carnal act like a beast instead of a man. He was so passionate as a Beast and she couldn't help but think of him in this way. His hands now grasped handfuls of her buttocks, grinding himself into her soft center feverishly. Belle couldn't believe the noises that were coming from her body, she never knew she could be so wanton.  
  
"Belle..." Adam growled deeply, tearing the placket of his breeches and freeing his angry erection. Belle could feel his member sharply prodding at her core so she lifted one leg shakily around his waist and held on for dear life. She felt her back press harshly against a wall behind them, then saw his eyes, full of desire and crazed instinct.  
  
"Yes... please... " she begged, then screamed nonsense as his member was seated much quicker than she had anticipated. He didn't relent, pounding into her with desperate abandon. Belle's back was scraping against the torn velvet wallpaper as Adam took her, every slide of the material against her fevered and torn flesh feeling like an electric shock. Her insides were being battered, her wrists held in a vice like grip that should frighten her. He should frighten her, his teeth bared as he grunted and gripped her like a savage.  
  
"You are mine, Belle! Mine!" Adam snarled. His lips descended swiftly onto hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth before biting her bottom lip sharply as his deep-seated member began to repeatedly strike at her in the most pleasurable way she had ever experienced. She cried out in both pleasure and pain, her voice was cracking from the intensity. Adam was ruthless, he was owning her body with his own as she never imagined he could. His mouth moved away from her own as he sucked on her neck, moving lower to bite the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder. Soon her cries were silent, mouth agape in a silent scream of pleasure as she peaked. Adam roared as his cock was nearly strangled with the intensity of her orgasm. It was never like this when they made love, it was never this raw. He felt himself tip over the edge with the violent fluttering of her wondrous body and let himself loose inside of her.  
  
"Beast...!" Belle was crying gently, tears streaked down her lovely face as she came down from the high of her orgasm. Adam felt the energy drain from him as he finished, resting his forehead against his wife's as he panted. He ran his fingers over her skin, her hair, her face. She was his.  
  
"Are you mine, Belle?" Adam asked lowly, still breathing rapidly. She nodded quickly, her lips parted as she fought to catch her breath. Adam extracted himself from her molted center and lowered her to the chaise once more, this time more gently. He stepped back on a shaky leg, looking her body over with a smug expression. Her skin was covered in the evidence of if his ownership, beads of sweat dripped down her breast, bruises dotted her beautifully, and their combined spendings coated her inner thighs. She was radiant, and properly defiled. Adam didn’t understand it, but he had a primal instinct to see things of his possession totally torn down. To see his Belle totally debauched gave him no little satisfaction. She stirred, moaning softly as she stretched her legs before her. Their eyes locked, and she gasped as she finally saw him. Adam stood before her dressed in torn pieces of his formerly opulent clothing, totally exposed to her gaze. He was smiling devilishly, eyes dark and mirthful, hair a mane of wildness reminiscent of his Beast days. She finally saw her man as she knew he should look. Feral and powerful, not princely and proper. Belle smiled widely, beckoning him to her with open arms. Adam pounced on his woman, holding her tightly in his embrace with a laugh.  
  
“Feel alright, Belle? I must have frightened you,” he chuckled, draping a blanket over her shoulders. Belle nodded, leaning into his body. Adam kissed her head lovingly. “But it seems you like to be frightened…” he leered with a sly grin. Belle giggled in return, smacking him gently on the arm.   
  
“Possibly. I do have a weakness for my Beast,” she replied fondly.


End file.
